


The Minotaur's Captive

by guiltyp0rn



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Background Relationships, Bestiality, Breeding, Captivity, F/M, Minotaurs, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, greek myths are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyp0rn/pseuds/guiltyp0rn
Summary: In which the princess Periboea gets sold after having been seduced (charming!) and ends up on a ship with Theseus, bound for Crete and an awful fate in the Minotaur's labyrinth. Good thing she likes sex...





	The Minotaur's Captive

Underneath the palace in Knossos, on the island of Crete, there lay the famous labyrinth. King Minos had it built by Daedalus, the legendary architect who later lost his son Icarus trying to flee Crete, and it was a wonder to behold. That was not the reason for its existence, however: The labyrinth was a prison, one that held only one prisoner.

Years before King Minos had refused to sacrifice a beautiful snow-white bull sent to him by the god Poseidon, and as punishment Poseidon had caused the king’s wife, Pasiphaë, to fall in utter love with the flawless white beast. So desperate had she become that she had Daedalus build her a hollow wooden cow. Once inside, she lined up her cunt, already dripping in anticipation, with the cow’s artificial backside opening, and ordered Poseidon’s bull to be brought to her. 

Approaching, the bull could smell the woman’s arousal, and without hesitation he mounted the cow and unceremoniously rammed his huge bovine cock into the waiting hole. Pasiphaë cried out as the inhuman erection stabbed deep into her, but so mindless was she in her god-inspired passion that the sensation of her cunt being stretched and ravaged made her begin to cum immediately. The bull didn’t last long, but he came deep inside her, and Pasiphaë could feel him fill her womb in strong spurts that made her crave for more.

She kept climbing into the wooden cow for several more weeks, begging for her bovine lover to fill her over and over. Then, because Poseidon wanted Minos’ humiliation to be public, she fell pregnant and bore a child that was half-human, half-bull. Pasiphaë’s lust for the white bull subsided at this point, but she loved her baby and defied Minos by nursing him from her own breasts, which were heavy with milk. 

However, as the little bull-child grew up and had to be weaned, it became obvious that he was feral, more like the beast whose head and legs he shared than the man his upper body and two-legged posture brought to mind. Instead of a name, people called him the Minotaur, and he didn’t remain a child for long, already towering over most men at eight years of age, which made it almost impossible to control him. He was violent and a danger to everyone around him, especially women, who he cornered every chance he got in order to impale them on his always-hard cock, which was growing just as quickly as the rest of him. 

With ten years, almost fully grown, he cornered his mother and rammed himself into the body that had birthed him, fucking her hard and fast, ignoring her pleas for mercy, only laughing when she began to climax in spite of herself, his cock all too reminiscent of that of Poseidon’s white bull. After this incident, King Minos had had enough and would have had the Minotaur killed, but despite everything, Pasiphaë begged for her son’s life. So instead, Minos ordered for the labyrinth to be built, where he kept the bull-man captive.

However, the king was nothing if not resourceful, and when his son Androgeos was killed by the Athenians, Minos decided to make use of the monster living beneath his feet. Groups of young captives were to be selected as sacrifices and sent into the labyrinth, serving both as revenge for the prince’s death and deterrent for anyone daring to cross Crete. Minos didn’t much care what happened to the young people once they were shut in with the Minotaur, but he certainly enjoyed the beautiful young women that were sent to him, one of whom was Periboea.

She was the daughter of a king and had been seduced by the hero Telamon, after which her father had ordered her to be killed. Her guard had taken pity on her, of a sort, and sold her instead. So she wasn’t exactly an innocent when she found herself on her way to Crete along with 13 other sacrifices, the third such group to be sent. Still, she didn’t welcome the attentions of Minos, who was old and ugly, but luckily another one of the group came to her rescue, a young prince named Theseus. 

Not that it mattered much, Periboea thought. She’d heard rumours of what happened to those sent into the labyrinth, the young men slaughtered, the women raped, by that horrid beast. Why Theseus had volunteered to be sent to certain death was beyond her, but he was young and handsome, probably with a head full of tales of heroes, and when he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, fondling her breasts, she was more than happy to allow him the favours she’d denied King Minos. 

His cock stood hard against her stomach, and Periboea rocked her hips, the friction sparking pleasure deep in her core. Theseus groaned into her mouth and fumbled with the belt holding his peplos, then quickly removed her girdle and pushed aside her chiton. Finally, they were both bare from the waist down, and she sank down onto his erection, sighing as her body enveloped him. Anyone looking could easily tell what they were doing, but with death so close, neither one of them cared, and when Theseus slid weapons-calloused fingers between their bodies to tease Periboea’s pleasure centre, she moaned audibly and tightened her inner muscles around him, taking him over the edge with her.

Afterwards, Theseus’ cock softened and slipped out of her, and Periboea rested her head against his broad shoulder and allowed herself to just savour the moment. She’d enjoyed it when Telamon had taken her, had thought he might actually marry her, and it had almost cost her her life. Would cost her her life still, in the end, since she’d never have ended up on Crete if her father hadn’t cast her out, yet a part of her was glad she’d found this little moment of if not happiness, then at least contentment.

Then the moment ended, and they were led to the labyrinth. The young women went in first, the men kept back to participate in the bull games the Minoans loved so much. It was dark inside the Minotaur’s prison, dank and humid, a heavy musk hanging in the air, and Periboea shivered, trying to decide whether to stay where she was or risk going further in. A flicker of firelight around a corner decided her, and she began to walk carefully towards it, holding to the wall, the other six girls doing the same.

As they rounded the corner, the light seemed to move back, and soon Periboea knew they were lost, lured further and further into the labyrinth by what she now realised was someone carrying a torch. Then she began to hear the noise, a deep, animalistic bellowing accompanied by a woman’s cries. Periboea froze, first terrified and then shocked as she realised those weren’t screams of terror or pain. It was a woman in the throes of ecstasy, and despite her fear Periboea’s body heated up treacherously, even before she turned the last corner and laid eyes on the source of the noise. 

It was the Minotaur, even bigger and more ferocious-looking than she’s expected, standing eight feet tall, easily holding a woman impaled on his cock, fucking her like an animal in heat, although his body, with the exception of his head, legs and tail, was that of a man, muscles rippling with every thrust. The woman was as naked as he was, dirty and wild, riding him with a single-minded focus that simultaneously scared and excited Periboea.

She was so captivated that it took her a moment to notice the other women in what had to be the main room at the centre of the labyrinth. None of them had made a move to welcome the newcomers, their eyes almost jealously riveted on the display in front of them, although one of them had to have been the one to lure them here with the torch. Shocked, Periboea saw that three of them held infants to their breast, thankfully human-looking, four more were pregnant, and almost all of them were busy pleasuring themselves. None were wearing clothes, their hair hanging in tangles over their bare shoulders, their skin dirty as if they hadn’t bothered washing in a long time, despite there being a well in one corner of the room.

Just then the Minotaur exploded with a roar, filling the woman, who screamed and begged for more, with his seed. Periboea could scarcely believe her eyes, it went on for so long, the beast coming and coming until the woman’s stomach began to bulge forward and her eyes rolled back in her head. Finally, the Minotaur lifted her carelessly off his cock, a flood of semen following, causing the woman to slump to the floor, whimpering at the loss and crossing her legs as if to hold in the seed. 

Periboea felt like whimpering, too, but for entirely different reasons, unable to look away from the massive tower of flesh that rose between the Minotaur’s legs. It was still hard, as if he hadn’t just spurted an amphora worth of cum, the skin reddish black and silky smooth in contrast to the wiry dark hair covering most of the beast’s body, and with two huge balls dangling underneath. No wonder the women got pregnant, Periboea thought and felt heat curl in her stomach, which suddenly felt empty. 

She’d been pregnant before, but Ajax’ father had been Telamon, a human hero, not a monster like the one standing before her, watching her with eyes that were burning with hungry fire. Still, there was no denying the desire coursing through her, threatening to overtake her senses, and Periboea took a few trembling steps towards the waiting Minotaur. 

The beast didn’t move, except to roughly shoo away one of the pregnant women who’d approached with greedy eyes fixed on his cock. Periboea almost felt sorry for her, rejected for fresher meat, but then she was in arm’s reach and couldn’t suppress a scream as he grabbed her with his huge paws lifted her into the air. 

He was incredibly strong, easily holding her in one arm while the other tore off her clothes, leaving them in tatters. She would have protested if his tongue, big and black, hadn’t darted out and begun licking her, a rough caress that made her nipples stand rock hard and caused her to beg for the bull-man’s cock. 

Although he didn’t talk, he appeared to understand her, because without further ado he spread her legs and impaled her on his cock. Filled like she’d never been filled, Periboea screamed in ecstasy, heedless of the shocked shouts from her fellow tributes and the envious murmurs from the other women. If she’d wondered before why the previous sacrifices didn’t attempt to escape, why they were content to live in squalor while the world thought them dead, she did so no longer, every thrust of the Minotaur’s hips bringing her ecstasy as she’d never known before.

He was huge inside her, stretching her, the coarse hair on his stomach teasing her clitoris with each powerful rocking of his body. Soon Periboea was climaxing over and over, and by the time he, too, exploded she was barely conscious enough to savour the sensation of his semen filling her to the brink. He kept holding her until the last of his seed was spilled, then she was deposited onto the ground, his cock leaving her body, glistening with their combined juices.

Periboea sobbed, feeling bereft and empty, but exhaustion soon claimed her, although not before she saw the tireless Minotaur grab another sacrifice and repeat his performance. He never stopped, as she soon learned, either fucking or being serviced by some woman’s mouth constantly, even when the trapdoor above the labyrinth opened and a crate with food was lowered down.

This happened twice a day, and Periboea began to measure time by these meals. She also realised quickly that the crate also served another purpose, when one of the nursing women deposited her infant in it, allowing it to be pulled up towards the only source of daylight they had. Periboea wondered sometimes what the Minoans would do if one day a woman decided to sit in the crate, but then she’d catch sight of the Minotaur and a gush of wetness would pour down her legs, which were as bare and dirty as everyone else’s. How could she leave when she hadn’t had the honour of carrying her Master’s offspring yet?

However, while she craved to feel the bull-man’s child grow inside of her, she also enjoyed the preferential treatment he gave to those not yet visibly pregnant. They got fucked much more regularly than the others, who often had to content themselves with pleasuring the Minotaur with their mouths until he lost control, grabbing them roughly and finally giving them what they wanted so badly.

Periboea knew exactly how they felt, the burning desire to have the monster’s cock inside of her coloring her every waking moment. When his huge hands reached for her, moistness collected between her thighs, and she offered herself to him with an eagerness that bordered on desperation. She even welcomed the pain when he shoved himself into her body, which never quite got used to the sheer width and length of his never-softening erection, so primed for his touch that she could feel herself hurtling to the edge of her first orgasm only minutes after his first thrust. And when he finally filled her, she always screamed from the sheer ecstasy of it, begging for more until passing out. 

Days blurred into one another, Periboea’s world consisting of nothing but the centre of the labyrinth and the trap door in its ceiling. Sometimes, when she wasn’t busy fucking or sucking, she wondered what had happened to the male captives, dimly remembering Theseus’ plans of rescue. She also remembered sitting in his lap on board the ship, although in retrospect she could barely believe he’d been able to give her pleasure, so inadequate did he seem in comparison.

Finally, after days or weeks had passed, she could tell that the Minotaur’s seed had taken, her belly swelling with his offspring. It made her body even hungrier for pleasure, and she spent more and more time just squatting on the ground, hand between her legs, eyes fixed greedily on her monstrous lover. When he condescended to mate her despite her condition, Periboea clung to him fervently, every stroke of his erection satisfying the emptiness inside her in a way that the ever-growing weight of her womb couldn’t.

She did notice that the child seemed to be growing abnormally fast, forcing her to waddle rather than walk after she reckoned only a few weeks had passed. She loved the sensation of it, especially when she was spread open on her Master’s cock, every thrust shaking her to the core, her breasts swinging heavily. When she was left to her own devices, fingers buried inside herself in a poor imitation of what she really wanted, Periboea imagined a life spent like this, a fertile receptacle for the monster’s seed. 

When her time approached, the child came easily. With Ajax, giving birth had been arduous, but even this was better here, in this dark, dank place, maybe because her mind was too eroded by pleasure to be scared. She simply squatted, as she often did anyway, and pushed, grunting wordlessly, and after a short while she was holding a little boy. Proud, Periboea held him out for his father to see, but the bull-man had little interest in the products of his incessant mating drive. Still, she loved feeling the little mouth latch onto her breasts and nursed him contentedly while her body recovered for a while.

However, after only a few days the desire to be filled again became too urgent to bear, and she placed the child into the crate to be pulled up into the light without hesitation, mind and body too flooded with need to miss or mourn him. Then Periboea presented herself to the Minotaur and almost wept with relief when he grabbed her immediately and buried himself inside her aching body. He held her cradled in one of his muscular arms, the other hand fondled and squeezed her breasts until milk dropped to the floor and she was weeping with one wave of release after the other.

She was babbling mindlessly, meeting the monster thrust for thrust, when torches appeared around the corner. Periboea didn’t notice, too lost in her pleasure, until she was roughly torn from her Master’s grasp. Whining in protest, she tried to crawl back to him, but strong arms gripped her, and no matter how hard she kicked and screamed, Theseus would not let her go. 

Instead he kept assuring her that she was safe, that he’d vanquished her captor, her torturer, apologising that it had taken him so long to find a safe way through the labyrinth. This only made her weep harder, and in the end, she was discarded in a room in the palace along with several others. Slowly the women came to realise that Theseus had spoken the truth. The Minotaur was dead, and they would have to find a way to go on living.

Her entire body craving a touch it would never feel again, Periboea dried her tears and washed herself for the first time in weeks. Combing her hair and applying cosmetics she begged off the palace women, who were regarding her with a mix of curiosity, disgust and pity, she then went to find Theseus, forever leaving behind the place where she’d found both the greatest depravity and highest ecstasy.

She found the hero making his back to his ship with the surviving captives along with the Minoan princess Ariadne, but it didn’t take much to convince him to take her with him. She thanked him with her mouth wrapped around his cock, later riding him until he spilled himself deep inside her. It was no comparison to the heights of pleasure she’d known in the darkness of the labyrinth, but it was enough to sate some of her body’s cravings. If her conscience troubled her in regards to the innocent princess, she reminded herself that it had been Ariadne’s wiles that had directly led to the death of the Minotaur.

Standing at the stern of the ship as they left Ariadne behind on Naxos, Periboea cradled her belly, which carried her Master’s last gift to her, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> From [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Periboea):  
> Periboea was the daughter of either King Cychreus of Salamis or of Alcathous, her mother in the latter case being either Pyrgo or Evaechme, daughter of Megareus. She was ravished by Telamon who then fled away; when her father learned of that, he ordered for her to be cast in the sea, but the guard who was to perform that took pity on her and sold her away; the one who bought her happened to be Telamon. She became by him mother of Ajax. She was among the would-be sacrificial victims of Minotaur; while on board the ship, Minos attempted to sexually abuse her but she was defended by Theseus, with whom she later consorted.


End file.
